The present invention relates to a coupling for connecting a driving machine part and a driven machine part, e.g., shafts, wheel hubs or the like, from an intermediate shaft and articulated lever couplings situated at the ends of the intermediate shaft, each having at least three identical articulated levers which engage via elastic joints situated at their ends with the intermediate shaft and with the adjacent machine part to be connected.
Couplings of this type are known for permitting an elastic interconnection of shafts for different purposes. These couplings have a high torsional rigidity. They function to compensate for radial and axial misalignment.
German Patent DE 42 05 666 C2, the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference herein, describes such a coupling in which the joints of the articulated lever engage with the intermediate shaft by way of secantially aligned wrist pins and engage by axially aligned wrist pins with a shaft to be connected. These couplings have proven successful. The elastomer bearings mounted on the shafts to be joined undergo mainly cardanic deformation in two axes when the coupling undergoes a deflection. It is therefore necessary to use spherical bearings as elastic elements for these bearings. This limits the radial lifetime of the spherical bearings, which cannot be increased arbitrarily. These bearings also require a considerable installation space.